


Мораль чудовища

by BonnyRain



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рассуждать можно обо всем и с совершенно разных позиций</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мораль чудовища

Тихая музыка, почти не слышная за разговорами двух молодых людей, лилась в коридор через узкую щелку между косяком и дверью. 

Приглушенный свет не раздражал глаза, уставшие за день, и Хью Айлендз с тонкой улыбкой на губах, позволил себе расслабиться. Артур Хеллсинг, вальяжно развалившись на диване, самозабвенно курил, время от времени перебивая друга колкими комментариями или бессмысленной хохмой. Это был обычный спокойный вечер, полный приятных мелочей. Будь-то любимые сигары, бокал вина или компания старого друга – из всего сэр Хеллсинг мог извлекать для себя выгоду, не корыстную, а скорее моральную. 

Хью, по мнению Артура, был истинным и лучшим представителем молодежи Британии. Умный, строгий, симпатичный и воспитанный – сэр Айлендз был дополнением самого Артура, обладающего незаурядным умом, но почти возмутительной тягой к роскоши и увеселением. Будучи такими разными по характеру и убеждениям, Айлендз и Хеллсинг все же оставались лучшими друзьями, преданность которых не вызывала сомнений. 

Устав выслушивать очередной доклад друга о якобы интересных вещах, Артур порывисто сел и с самой обаятельной улыбкой спросил:

\- А как там Джейн? Еще не вышла замуж?

Айлендз несколько секунду непонимающе взирал на Хеллсинга. Резкая смена темы не удивила его (это было так характерно для легкомысленного Артура!), но вот вопрос его обескуражил.

\- Нет, но для нее уже нашлось несколько подходящих претендентов.  
\- Хм… значит, у меня еще есть шанс? – мечтательно протянул Артур. – Твоя кузина ведь по-прежнему, так же хороша?   
\- Забудь, – мрачно отрезал Айлендз, – я ни за что не позволю тебе с ней сойтись.  
\- Почему, Хью? – шутливо насупился Артур. – Ты, что не веришь мне? Мне, своему лучшему другу? Да, как ты можешь! Я же образец приличия и послушания…  
\- Да-да, – поправляя на носу очки, чуть раздраженно проговорил Хью. – Несмотря на все твои многочисленные «добродетели», я все же хочу оградить не мою милую кузину, а тебя. Джейн очаровательная девушка, но слишком добрая и наивная, скромная до такой степени, что и слово при тебе не вымолвит. Она быстро тебе надоест. А я знаю, как ты не любишь таких женщин. Так что я лучше выдам ее за какого-нибудь скучного бюрократа, нежели одолжу ее тебе в качестве игрушки на ночь.  
\- Сурово ты со мной, дружище, – выпуская витиеватые клубы дыма, заметил Хеллсинг с лукавым блеском в голубых глазах.  
\- Приходится, – буркнул Айлендз, хотя совсем не сердился, но подыгрывать Артуру было забавно. – Нельзя вверять симпатичную родственницу другу-ловеласу, который даже своего слугу заставил принять облик женщины…  
\- Ну не женщины, а скорее девочки, – мягко поправил его Артур. – И я не заставлял Алукарда делать это. Но стоит признать, что так ему проще работать с Уолтером.  
\- Это очень опрометчиво с твоей стороны Артур, – заметил Хью, посерьезнев. – Ты позволяешь этому монстру дурачить своего дворецкого и соответственно влиять на него…  
\- Уолтер очень сообразительный малый, обладающий удивительным талантом.  
\- Но ему всего четырнадцать…  
\- Позволь мне самому разбираться со своими подчиненными, – тон Хеллсинга оставался таким же полушутливым, но Айлендз почувствовал не допускающие возражения интонации. – И вообще, эти двое стоят друг друга. Давай, лучше поговорим о нашем общем друге Пенвуде…

Хью Айлендз тяжело вздохнул, но настаивать ни на чем не стал, позволяя Артуру вновь вести разговор на те темы, что были ему приятны. В конце концов, так бывало всегда.

* * *   
\- Что?  
\- Что слышал. Он думает, что я на тебя дурно влияю, – повторила девочка, садясь на подоконник рядом с худощавым пареньком.  
\- С чего бы сэру Айлендзу, так думать? – спросил, поморщившись Уолтер, выуживая из кармана пачку сигарет, которые были позаимствованы у Хеллсинга. – Он придает тебе слишком большое значение… А ведь ты всего лишь мой напарник.  
\- Всего лишь? – мурлыкнула вампирша и, с самым невинным выражением лица, добавила:   
\- Но ведь он абсолютно прав. Ты, еще ребенок, маленький Ангел Смерти, ты только учишься и познаешь этот мир. Причем в самых неприятных его аспектах, окрашенных исключительно в алый цвет.  
\- Я не ребенок, – Уолтер уже сам не помнил, сколько раз произносил эту фразу, но чувствовал, что повторять ее ему придется не единожды. Затягиваясь очередной сигаретой, он посмотрел в окно. – Нельзя сначала дать мне оружие и послать убивать, а потом петь дифирамбы о нормах морали. Я не вижу ничего плохого в моих нынешних обязанностях. Я защищаю эту страну и вовсе не важно, сколько мне лет. Сэр Айлендз понятие не имеет о том, что находится за порогом его кабинета или зала заседаний. Я же вынужден убивать кучу монстров и даже сотрудничать с одним из них….  
\- Верно, но так всегда было и будет, – заметила девочка, глядя на него из-под густой темной челки. – Пока мы с тобой работаем им можно просто критиковать и контролировать наши действия. Для меня важна лишь воля моего хозяина, ты же Уолтер, находишься на более скользком пути.   
\- Это еще почему? – удивленно произнес мальчик, оторвавшись от созерцания снегопада.  
\- Все очень просто… Кстати, не дашь леди сигарету?  
\- Обойдешься, – ворчливо отозвался Уолтер. Он сам не знал почему, но ему не нравилось то, что она иногда курит. Даже сознание того, что перед ним сидит самый могущественный вампир, которому более пяти сотен лет, не могло переубедить его, неизменно разбиваясь об образ и облик ребенка, даже не подростка. 

С лукавой улыбкой, Алукард ловким движением перехватила сигарету из пальцев Долленза.

\- Я обязан служить Хеллсингу, - затянувшись, начала свое объяснение вампирша, делая вид, что не замечает возмущения на лице товарища. – Я - раб, но принадлежащий лишь ему. Ты же будучи человеком должен заботиться о таких вещах, как «совесть», «честь», «гуманность» или ты рискуешь стать таким же монстром, как я. Обо мне и слова не скажут, если я перебью кучу народа, ты же будешь осужден по человеческим законам. От того, тебе стоит быть осмотрительнее… Фу, все таки это жуткая гадость! – забавно поморщив нос, добавила Алукард и, не думая возвращать сигарету Уолтеру, потушила и смяла ее о пепельницу. – Тебе следует бросить эту вульгарную привычку, ангелочек.  
\- Без тебя разберусь, – огрызнулся Уолтер, но доставать новую сигарету не рискнул, зная, что ее ожидает та же участь, а в пачке их осталось слишком мало, что бы испытывать терпение Алукарда.  
Было поразительно мерзко осознавать, что в чем-то это существо абсолютно право. 

Но пока он был в состояние держать себя и своего монстра внутри себя, без тяжелых последствий, худший сценарий развития событий ему не грозил.


End file.
